De lágrimas, llantos y telas rosa pastel
by Nea Potter
Summary: "Ensayo frente al espejo mi discurso. Que lo estoy usando, que no lo amo, que no quiero hacerle daño y por eso se lo digo. Pero todo se va cuando lo veo parado frente a la puerta, tan elegante y guapo, y no puedo evitar pensar que no puedo romperle así el corazón."


**Disclaimer:** No soy rubia, no soy famosa, no soy rica, no tengo millones de fans, y definitivamente no podría comprarme un castillo si así lo deseara. Así que, no, no soy Jo Rowling, y por lo tanto nada de esto me pertenece. Todos los lugares, los personajes, y otras cosas que reconozcan son de ella, y lo poco y casi inexistente que no, es de mi creación. Yo solo utilizo su magnífica creación para pasar el tiempo, y para entretener a los demás. El desenvolvimiento de esta historia es total y completamente creación de la cabeza de Nea Potter.

**Palabras:** 1,393 con precisión Word xD

**Genero:** Romance, porque lo suyo tiene, y Tragedia, porque me salió un poco oscuro y trágico y demás.

**Nota de autora antes de leer:** La verdad, no era exactamente lo que esperaba, y si tuviera tiempo lo reescribiría porque, seré honesta, yo estoy más acostumbrada al romance y el final feliz. Espero, a pesar de todo, que disfruten la historia.

**Pairing: _Lily Evans & OC (Matteo)_**, con un poco de** _Lily Evans & James Potter_** de fondo. (Muy bien, mucho).

**Reto:** Esta historia participa en el reto "Brujas/os y Muggles".

* * *

Sollozo, con mi cara enterrada en la almohada, limpiando mis lágrimas con la tela que la cubría. Una tela de color rosa pastel que le había pedido a mi madre que comprara hacía tan solo unas semanas, gracias a mi novio. Un muggle. Un muggle al que estaba usando.

Me sentía terrible. Sentía que era un ser cruel, horrible y despiadado. No importaba cuantas citas tuviera con él siempre terminaba en lo mismo. Un mar de lágrimas derramadas sobre mi almohada.

Sobre mi mesa de noche esta un florero, con las rosas que él me había regalado en la cita de romántico, tan detallista. Siempre intentando darme besos dulces, inolvidables. Recitándome poemas en el oído cuando bailamos, intentando no pisotearme. Haciendo cumplidos de mi aspecto, sin importar como me viera en realidad. Besándome en la comisura de los labios cuando se despide de mí. Cada gesto que él hace, intentando enamorarme un poco más, sin saber que en realidad ya no me tiene.

Pero no importa cuanto me quiere, no importa cuantas veces más me siente en sus piernas frente al manzano de su casa, no importa como, cuando ni porque me besa. No importa, porque cada vez que me coge la mano, me la imagino un poco más áspera. Porque cada vez que miro sus ojos verdes, me los imagino avellana. Porque algunas veces no quiero que tenga cabello rubio, si no azabache. Porque cuando me besa es otro nombre el que se me viene a la cabeza. Porque no se revuelve el cabello, no es un bromista, no tiene los hombros anchos. Porque algunas veces termino con mi mano en su mejilla, cuando inicialmente pensaba en quitarle las gafas. Y entonces recuerdo que no es James Potter, no tiene gafas, y no lo amo como debería.

Morfeo tiene piedad de mí, y me lleva en sus brazos con esos pensamientos en mente. Y tengo pesadillas. Pesadillas de un novio muggle con ojos verdes que se vuelven avellana.

Ensayo frente al espejo mi discurso. Que lo estoy usando, que no lo amo, que no quiero hacerle daño y por eso se lo digo. Pero todo se va cuando lo veo parado frente a la puerta, tan elegante y guapo, y no puedo evitar pensar que no puedo romperle así el corazón.

—Pero, Lily—me dice mi conciencia—¡Le haces más daño así!

—Pero él no lo sabe.—le contesto.

Sonrío y le doy un corto beso en los labios, intentando olvidar que al que en verdad quiero besar es a James. Pero no importa, porque él me quiere, y así no le hago daño. Al menos eso es lo que me repito a diario.

—¿Lista?—me pregunta. Yo asiento—Perfecto, porque tengo una reservación en el mejor restaurante de todo Londres. Ya verás, te encantara.

—¡Cuídala, Matteo!—le grita mi madre por la ventana de la cocina, y el no sabe el significado oculto de esas palabras.

Simulo no ser un radar de peligro en la calle, mientras caminamos al restaurante, el con su brazo en mi cintura, y yo con mi cabeza en un hombro que desearía, fuera más ancho.

Tengo mi varita en mi bolso, para él una inservible vara de madera. Repaso mentalmente una lista de hechizos. Porque estamos en guerra en el mundo mágico, y Matteo no merece ser herido por un mundo que no conoce. No me merece tampoco, pero intento olvidar esa parte.

Aún así, recuerdo que en su momento lo ame, y lo sigo amando. Solo que no tanto como antes. Tal vez, ahora, amo a alguien un poco más.

—Lily.—me dice. Sonrío.

—¿Si?—pregunto. Dejo que su aroma me inunde, e intento engañarme pensando que en realidad si lo amo. Funciona. A medias.

—¿Para qué llevas ese palo de madera a todos lados?—suelto una carcajada con su pregunta, aunque tiene todo el derecho a hacerla. Porque es un muggle, y el no sabe.

—Adivina.—le respondo, divertida. En mi cabeza, la verdadera historia es que rompimos y nos quedamos como amigos cercanos. En la realidad, es todo lo opuesto.

—¿Es una espada de Star Wars? ¿No? Vale, me rindo.—yo vuelvo a reír, y ahí queda la conversación.

Salimos del restaurante. Las estrellas me confirman que ya es tarde. Entonces lo recuerdo. Dentro de poco entrare a Hogwarts, y me quedare en el mundo mágico por siempre. Sonrío ante el pensamiento, bajando por un momento mi radar. Justo en el momento equivocado.

Unas sombras encapuchadas nos cierran el paso en la esquina. No me cuesta mucho identificarlas, son mortífagos. Saco la varita de mi bolso lo más rápido que puedo, pero Matteo ya se encuentra enfrentándolos. Levanta un puño al mismo tiempo que uno de los tres mortífagos levanta su varita. Soy un poco más rápida y lanzó un expelliarmus.

—¡Vete!—me dice. No vió el rayo salir de la varita. Mi secreto está a salvo—¡VETE!

No le hago caso, y me escondo tras un basurero. Matteo llega conmigo.

—¿Te volviste loca? ¡Vete Lily! No soportaría perderte. No soportaría dejar de verte sonreír cada mañana, intentar adivinar la razón o el significado de tus expresiones o costumbres extrañas. No quiero perderte Lily.—tiene una mano en mi mejilla, limpiando una de mis lágrimas.

Los mortífagos se acercan lentamente, sin prisa. Saben que no somos un peligro. Un muggle y una estudiante de Hogwarts, que hace tan solo unos días cumplió diecisiete.

—No entiendes. Yo puedo luchar con ellos mejor que tu. No soportaría la culpa de que te hicieran daño, yo debo quedarme. Tu eres el que debe de irse.—suelta un bufido. No me cree.

Puedo sentir que levantan el basurero con un hechizo, y me levanto rápidamente, encarándolos. Matteo me imita.

—¿Qué clase de monstruos son?—pregunta, asustado.

—La misma que tu noviecita sangre sucia.—contesta uno. Ríen.

Levanto la varita, y hago un hechizo no verbal. Uno de ellos sale volando y se golpea la cabeza con un poste de luz, confirmando lo que ya sabía. Ya no hay secreto, salió a luz de la peor manera existente. Ya no está a salvo.

Los otros dos nos lanzan un hechizo a cada uno, uno a Matteo y uno a mí. No pienso, solo actuó. Le lanzó un protego y esquivo el que venía en mi dirección.

Otro hechizo manda a uno de ellos disparado. No sé en donde cayó, y no tengo la intención de enterarme. El último sale huyendo, con la capa quemada.

—Dime que eso fue una muy buena broma. Que no eres ningún fenómeno, que no eres un demonio.—me suplica.

—No lo soy.—contesto—Pero eso fue real. Ellos son reales. Y son un peligro. Me alegro que no te hayan hecho daño.

Me acerco a él para besarlo, porque es lo que las novias deben de hacer cuando sus novios han estado en peligro.

—¡No te acerques!—me grita—¡Monstruo!

No lo puedo evitar. Me pongo a llorar. Lo amo, a pesar de todo. No tanto como a James, no tanto como antes. Pero, aún así, es como un buen amigo para mí. Siento como si me hubieran apuñalado, justo en el corazón. Y dolía, mucho.

—Muy bien.—le digo. Y me voy.

Ahora estábamos a mano. Ojo por ojo, uña por uña. Yo, escondiendo lo que soy en realidad. El, odiándome por eso mismo_. Traición por traición. _Mis besos, mis abrazos, mis "te quiero". Sus palabras tan dulces, lo que me había dicho hace solo unos momentos, "no soportaría perderte". _Mentira por Mentira. _

Entre a mi habitación llorando, otra vez. Esta vez por algo diferente que las anteriores. Porque había sido considerada un monstruo por un ser querido por segunda vez en mi vida. Moví mi varita y todas las cartas, fotos y rosas que habían en mi habitación de él se volvieron ceniza inmediatamente, para luego flotar hacía el basurero. Al final, todo se resume a esto. Lágrimas y sollozos en una tela rosa pastel.

No podía imaginar que en menos de seis meses el nombre "Matteo" no sería más que un triste recuerdo, mientras me encontraba atrapada en los labios y los brazos de James Potter. Él, un muggle más del montón.

No imagino que en seis meses no habrán más lágrimas, no más llantos. No más telas rosa pastel.

* * *

**Lo admito. Terminó siendo un poco… _Dark. _Pero no importa. Aquí lo tengo, porque jure que entregaría todos mis retos a partir de ahora. Y debo admitir, estoy algo atrasada con ellos. En fin, pasen por el foro "La Noble Y Ancestral Casa De Los Black" si quieren retos y mucha, pero mucha diversión. **


End file.
